Transition
by AuthorChanWP
Summary: Nadia, a Medium living in the dreadful town of Salem. She's one of the last town members alive, and she's forced to join the Mafia. What happens then?


It was a dark night, although the moon was shining brightly over Salem. Nadia, a brown-haired girl who wore a purple dress and had the ability to talk to the dead, was in her house. She was laying in her bed, thinking. She was thinking about an escape.

You see, Nadia lived in a violent town. There were killers everywhere, left to right. What made it worse was that the town members didn't like her. Before, they all thought she was.. just an ordinary girl. They thought there was nothing special about Nadia.

 _But then, one night, she was wandering about outside where she shouldn't have been, in the graveyard. In the graveyard, Nadia found something. She walked over to it, curious as to what it was. It was a crystal ball, glowing bright purple. It stood upon a golden rim, which shone under the moonlight._

 _The crystal ball stood out from everything else, so Nadia grabbed it as she looked at the graves. There were only two graves. One grave had "REST IN PEACE LYNCHER" engraved on it, with a bouquet of flowers in front. The other one just said "LUCKY," and nothing was in front of it. Their deaths surprised the town, and so the town went to violence to find these killers._

 _The girl walked home with the crystal ball that night. She set it on her desk and glared at it. It looked dusty, so she dusted it off._

Well, that's where everything began. That's how she became friends with Lucky, Lyncher, and…. all of the other people that died. Nadia didn't want to think about it, but she was. The Mafia, a group of nine people, had killed every single person in the town.

 _Being a new-found Medium at the time, Nadia tried to tell the town that it was the Mafia who were killing everyone. Unfortunately, the Town thought she was crazy and didn't listen to her. Nadia was then ridiculed and teased. Eventually, everyone died, and it was just her and the Mafia left with all nine of then intact… well, that's what she thought, anyway._

Right now, Nadia was restless, due to the fact that the Mafia might kill her, and that two ghosts were arguing about something. She took her attention span to that while pretending to be asleep.

She recognized the ghost's voices. It was Lucky and Lyncher, arguing about… pineapple on pizza?

"I'm telling you, Lyncher, pineapple DOESN'T belong on pizza!" Lucky yelled. He seemed very passionate about his opinions. Lucky seemed to be angry all the time. Maybe he was just an angry soul.. or maybe… it was something else. Nadia shrugged it off and listened to Lyncher's side of the argument. "But Lucky, pineapple on pizza is good! It's sweet, and it still has the taste of a pizza!"

"Oh my god.." Nadia couldn't see it, but she knew Lucky was face-palming. "There are certain things that are allowed on pizza. Pineapple is not one of those things."

"But-"

Suddenly, there was a shooting noise, and one of Nadia's windows broke with a bullet flying in, nearly hitting her. She rolled out of the bed just in time. The stray bullet hit a dresser. She sprung up from the floor and looked at the two ghosts. "What was THAT?!" she asked, worried out of her mind.

"I-I think it was one of the Mafia members!" Lyncher stuttered. "Oh god.. Oh god, oh god, oh god… Lucky! What do we do?! The Mafia's here!"

"Quickly, hide in the closet!" Lucky yelled at Nadia. Nadia swiftly jumped over her bed and hid in her closet. The two ghosts disappeared from her vision. She could hear the door being knocked down. "We know you're in here, Medium! Show yourself!" an unknown voice bellowed. Nadia kept the closet door closed, but she peeked through the crack to see who was there. Luckily for her, there were only two people. The downside was that they both had guns. They were both men.

The first person seemed more serious. He had short hair, and his eyes were brown. As like with everybody in Salem, he was white. This is the late 1600's, you know. The serious man wore a suit and some fancy shoes.

The second guy was a bit more cheerful. He had a spiky pompadour, with the tip of it being dyed blonde somehow. Maybe it was a genetics thing. He was wearing a detective suit and some fancy shoes.

Nadia was scared. She hoped the men didn't find her. Once they cleared away, the Medium planned on getting out of here, without her crystal ball. She wanted to leave everything away, even her ghostly friends and the one thing that made Nadia herself: her crystal ball she found at the graveyard that one night.

"Are ya listening?!" a voice yelled. Nadia snapped out of her thoughts and realized the two men had found her. "U-Uhm.." she stuttered, but before she could get any words out, the serious man started talking to her. "If ya haven't noticed by now, we're from the Mafia. Our Godfather told me and Aaron over here to get ya to join the Mafia, y'hear?"

"I-I hear.." Nadia stuttered again. "Ya seem like a shy one, but that's alright. Everyone's dead anyway, so there's nothin' to worry about."

Everyone _**is**_ dead, she thought to herself. The Medium glanced around and saw her crystal ball sitting on her bedside drawer.

"Ya have two options here, woman. Either you can join the Mafia and be spared, or you can die by the noose out there in the centre of town. It's ya choice. Do ya wanna live, or die?"

Nadia didn't want to join the Mafia, but at the same time, she didn't want to die. Two ghosts surrounded her right then and there. It was the Mayor and the Serial Killer. "Nadia, _don't_ join the Mafia, whatever you do. It's for the Town's sake!" the Mayor's voice echoed in her ear. She glanced at the Serial Killer to see what he would say. Maybe something emotional, or something crazy. He was mentally insane, after all.

To her surprise, the Serial Killer just shrugged and said, "I don't really have an opinion on this, but maybe you should join these fellas. I mean, they're givin' you a chance, so why not?" When Nadia looked at the serious man again, the two ghosts vanished. "Have ya made your decision yet, woman?" the serious man asked. "I don't got all night, y'hear?"

Nadia sighed. She had made her decision. "A-Alright... I-I'll join the Mafia…"

"Great! Now get ya things, we gotta be headed out in about 5 minutes!"

With that, the serious man exited her house and waited outside. The other guy, who's apparently named Aaron, was still inside. He looked.. kinder than the serious man, that's for sure. "You need some help getting your things?" he asked her.

"No thanks. I only need to grab one thing anyway." the Medium replied.

"Alright then, suit yourself!" Aaron walked outside too as Nadia stepped out of the closet. What was the one thing she was going to bring with her?

She looked at the crystal ball, still shining like the first time she saw it, still on that golden rim. She sighed and grabbed the crystal ball. She walked outside with the crystal ball and looked back in the house. This would be the last time she would ever be in this house. "Are ya finished lookin' at your house yet? We gotta go."

"Y-Yeah, I'm finished.."

"Follow us then, woman."

And so she did. She followed the two men around town, and eventually, they ended up at a tall, white, fancy house. This must be the Godfather's house, she thought. Why do people need that many rooms in a house that holds like.. 9 people?

"We're here." the serious guy said. "Who goes inside first?"

"I will," Aaron said, opening the door. He walked in, then the serious guy.. and then, Nadia followed them in.


End file.
